


Lucky For You

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Determined Caregiver Dean, Fluff, Gen, Kittens are not to be messed with, Pouty Sam Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Luckyverse in which Sam is a lousy patient, Dean is actually being patient, and Lucky shows who's actually boss around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky For You

Lucky was young. He had a lot of things to learn. He knew that, accepted it.

He felt that he couldn’t ask for better teachers than his Humans Sam and Dean Winchester.

One thing he’d learned was never come between Dean and his Morning Cup of Coffee (Lucky thought that out in capital letters because he knew the Morning Cup of Coffee was VERY IMPORTANT to Dean). Dean without the Morning Cup of Coffee was Snarly Dean, and he wasn’t much fun. Dean with the Morning Cup of Coffee was a lot easier to get along with – that was the Dean who would pick him up and give him Scritches – Lucky LOVED Scritches – and would sometimes hold him so close and tender. Now that Dean was one of his Humans, he was just as fun as Sam, but in different ways.

Lucky had also learned that Sam’s hair was the funnest toy EVER. It was so long and silky and Sam would make the most wonderful noises of happiness whenever Lucky played with it. He found out it was called Giggling and he tried to make Sam make Giggles as often as he could. Sam Giggles were the best sound in the whole world – he thought it was humans did instead of purring. Dean never Giggled (according to Dean) he Laughed, but Lucky felt like they were the same thing. He felt bad that humans couldn’t purr, but Laughing was a nice substitute. 

He also learned that he liked Sam’s Music much more than Dean’s Music. Sam’s Music didn’t make his teeth vibrate and make his black fur stand up all over his little body like Dean’s Music did. Sam was pleased that Lucky liked his music – he said it proved Lucky had great taste. Dean just said it proved he was an “Emo-Kitty”. Lucky had no idea what that meant, just cuddled closer to Sam and played with the buttons on his shirt, the signal that it was time for Sam to rub his round little belly.

But that was before It came into their lives. Before It came to live in Sam.

It was something called a Bitch Of A Cold, according to Dean. Lucky shortened that to the Cold, and he hated it. He hated the Cold because it did terrible, HORRIBLE things to one of his Humans. It made Sam make the most hideous noises, deep hacking sounds inside his chest that came up through his mouth. The first time they had happened Lucky thought Sam had a hairball, so he purred and rubbed against Sam’s foot in a show of solidarity. But they didn’t stop; instead they got so bad that Sam had to stay in bed, making those noises – Lucky learned that it was called Coughing – and looking sad and weak.

The Cold also made Sam’s nose all red, and caused wet stuff to come out in great fluidy sneezes that made the kitten jump in fright. The floor by Sam’s bed had a few of the White Squares on it that Sam used to try and stem the tide flooding out of his nostrils, and Lucky tried to play with them to make Sam smile.

Once.

The second he’d batted his paw against one of the crumpled White Squares Lucky “meowed” in disgust and ran to the other side of the room. THAT was what came out of Sam’s nose?! Eugh! It was revolting! Dean had picked him up and gently stroked him between his ears.

“Better let Sam alone for a while, Lucky,” Dean said, “that’s one bitch of a cold he’s got.”

So now Lucky knew the name of the Enemy.

Next the Cold attacked Sam’s voice, making him all scratchy and sore. His skin was all flushed and his hair stuck to his head, and Sam just smelled WRONG.

Lucky hated the Cold. Hated it like he’d never hated anything in his short life. It was hurting his Human, his Sam, and it was making Dean worry. They had been in this motel room longer than Lucky could remember being anyplace else, no Cases, no Playtime, no nothing.

The Cold, Lucky decided, had to go. But how?

Happily, Dean seemed to know what to do. Dean always seemed to know what to do. That, Lucky figured, was why Dean was the Big Brother, whatever that was. Dean went out to the store while Sam slept (Sam seemed to be doing that an awful lot these days) and came back with a bunch of little boxes. He also came back with a couple of cans of kitten food, tossing Lucky a grin as he pulled them out of the bag.

“Didn’t think I’d forget about you, did you, Little Dude?” he questioned, and Lucky softly “meowed” a no. How could Dean forget him? That would be like Lucky forgetting his Humans – a silly idea, not even worth mentioning.

Dean took one of the boxes and opened it. It contained a bottle that he opened and poured a good-sized dose of liquid into the cup that made up the top. Lucky wrinkled his little pink nose – even from where he was sitting on the foot of Sam’s bed, whatever was in that bottle smelled quite yucky.

Sam woke up as another coughing attack shook his frame. He blearily opened his eyes as Dean walked over to his bed. “Medicine time, Sam. Open up.”

Sam made a noise Lucky and Dean both took to mean “No” and burrowed under the covers.

Dean sighed – why did Sam ALWAYS turn back into a pouty four year old when he got sick? “Sammy, you need to take this…”

“That’s stuff’s *hackwheeze* gross, Dean. You always buy the stuff that *sneezesniffle* tastes the worst.” Sam raised his head and tried for a glare – sadly, it came off more like a pout. 

“Sammy, you’re taking this…”

“No, I’m n-“

“Me-OW!” Lucky’d had enough. If whatever that stuff was would make Sam better, would make the Cold go away, his Human was taking it whether he liked it or not. He walked up the bed, sat on the pillow…

… and gave Sam the most piteous, most heart-rendering stare his little jade green eyes could muster. He even threw in a soft kitten whimper just to show Sam how sad he was.

Sam looked into the kitten’s eyes for about five seconds, before he sat up and held out his hand. Without a sound Dean handed him the cup and without another word of protest Sam swallowed it in one gulp. He grimaced at the taste, and handed the cup back to Dean.

Satisfied his task was completed and the Cold would soon be vanquished, Lucky strutted back down the bed, tail swishing back and forth jauntily. With a contented sigh he snuggled back down on the covers between Sam’s feet while both Winchesters simply stared at him.

Humans, Lucky thought, were really quite easy to handle once you learned which buttons to push.

Dean muttered softly, “How’s it feel to be on the receiving end of Puppy – ‘scuse me- Kitty Eyes, Sam?’

The younger Winchester lay back down, and didn’t even try to protest when Dean pulled the covers back around him (it wasn’t like his brother was tucking him in… right? He wasn’t sure, since the medicine was making Sam feel a little floaty). “Only hope he always uses *yawn* that for good instead of…” His eyes closing, Sam drifted back to sleep, his breath coming a little easier as the meds did their job.

Dean gave Lucky a fond scritch between the ears. “Nice work, Lucky.”

Lucky gave Dean’s hand a tiny lick and settled down for a well-deserved nap.

His Humans, both of them, would be okay. He just needed to train them a little more.


End file.
